moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurain Clearwater
= Appearance A beauty that was otherworldly and energetic would be a way to describe this meticulous, comely young lady. A young woman that appeared to not be a day over eighteen, she had a grace and elegance about herself that one would immediately take notice of. A product of near perfect enerational breeding, the priestess was the epitome of her lineage with supple and symmetrical features that included a delicate jawline and high cheekbones that were left bare of any and all makeup, untouched from any product or enhancement yet she remained steadfast in her prestigious appeal. A pair of orbs peer at the world around them with intensity and curious nature, filled with the enrichened color of the ocean and touched with the hue and sparkle of a star-filled winter night. Lining these intense blue eyes were naturally long and thick black lashes to only enunciate the stunning stare she retained. A supple and slightly upturned button nose accompanied her face, and with that rested a pair of full bow-shaped lips that had the natural color of a freshly blossomed rose petal, and the texture as well. Framing this innocent heart-shaped face were tresses of unbelivably soft golden locks, falling in untaught gentle waves and cascading down her back and shoulders. The silken strands shined with the intensity of the Light itself in direct sun, but even without lighting it was an eye-catching aurelian hue. Aurain's body was fitting for a young woman of her size and stature (which was an unimposing five foot flat, and a hundred pounds even.) having already grown an ample and womanly clevage as well as a delicate waist yet undramatically wide hips with a firm rear. She had certainly ripened at her age, yet this young lady of proper upbringing and effortless class clothed herself with modesty for the most part. Luxurious silks and garments draped her petite body, normally embedded with jewels and expensive for any common standard. Her person was decorated with many gems, stones and jewels of all kinds and colors but her accessories were always color-coordinated with the color of her current regalia. Her wrists were always cuffed with beautiful plating, the gems inside of them glittering intensely, matching the same plating that her gowns had. The plating was usually accented along her hips, belly, shoulders and sometimes her breasts. Her collarbones were decorated with beautiful, delicate chains and neck pieces that were normally thin pieces as she preferred that over gaudy, large necklaces. Her ankles too twinkled with expensive anklet pieces that complimented her cute feet rather well. It became obvious Aura loved to accessorize and was rather good at it, too. The eighteen year olds voice was beautifully charming, as it was sweet and sing-song. She wasn't necessarily soft spoken but her tone was softer than others, yet chipper and soprano. One of her hobbies included singing, so it wasn't unusual to find her humming or even singing quietly when she played her harp. Children and small animals found her voice to be especially soothing, so she used this to her advantage at times. Jewelry Aurain had a wide array of expensive and stunning jewelry that she wore and flaunted on a daily basis. The immaculate, polished robes she wore would of course all differ in a variety of styles and shapes so the metals she wore reflected her outfit appropriately. By the looks of it, it must have taken the young heiress atleast a few hours of her day matching the perfect pair of earrings, necklaces, bracelets and whatnot with her current outfits. Her wrists always tended to be cuffed with some manner of articulate metals, whether it be platinum, moonsilver, gold, bronze or azure. Whatever it was, it was stunning material that accented her soft arms and normally, these cuffs were almost the center of attention besides her lavish regalia. Her neck was also rimmed with plating and gemstones that sparkle and shine. Though if it wasn't plating that rimmed almost her whole neck, the priestess favored more delicate necklaces with small chains that graced her collarbones with delicate beauty. When Aura choose to flaunt her toned stomach with dresses that had some kind of belly window or two-piece gowns, one would see that her bellybutton was pierced with a small but very flattering stud that was changed to match the colors of her clothing. The stone whether it be rubies, zircon, amethyst, citrine... it was very vibrant and presumably was polished weekly by a servant. In addition to the belly piercing, Aurain also tended to wear body jewelry when bearing her midriff. Expensive plating and chains decorated up her stomach and beside her hips, making her midsection shine and sparkle brilliantly. It can also be noted that Aurain had a ring on her right hand that was large and eye-catching, a darling gold band blessed with the Light, centered with a large sapphire stone and etched with sun rays flanking the sapphire to create the illusion of a sun against a blue sky. In the innermost of the band the words "House Clearwater" were inscribed, obvious that the ring was a House heirloom that she held at great value. The heiress also adored pieces of jewelry that she could wear in her hair, which consisted of plenty of "tikka" styled crowns that hung in delicate chains across the crown of her head and dangled gem beads on her forehead. She also wore nets of diamonds and stones into her hair to make her tresses literally sparkle, sending kaleidoscopes of color around when hit with direct sunlight, perhaps even momentarily blinding someone with how bright. Her Stranglethorn heritage also caused her to have a few native jewelry pieces, common amongst the Waterstone people. This included a beautiful pearl anklet that graced her right foot, the pearls some of the most treasured gems that were retrieved from the Stranglethorn coast directly. Aurain also tended to favor expensive beads as jewelry too when her outfit permits it. Regalia The Stranglethorn beauty had a particular taste in fashion that can be described as flirtatious, feminine, elegant and stunning. It was very rare to catch the young girl in pants or shirts, preferring the expensive and flowing raiment's of gowns. Whether it be mermaid gowns, ball gowns, sheath/sheer gowns, or even princess gowns. Whatever style the dress was, it was fit perfectly onto her hourglass shape, making it evident that her garments were always tailored and specially made only for her. She preferred gowns with drapes and sheer fabrics to give her more of a flirtatious look, and no matter what kind of elegant outfit she wore she always had on a pair of heeled sandals or intricate heels on her feet, revealing sets of painted toenails. Below are some collective images of Aura's gowns that she would dress in, as well as the style and elegance that she preferred. Mounts and Companions Stranglethorn was known for thick jungles and expansive seas, and with that came the company of plenty of animals, fish and reptiles. For a family to build lands on a land such as Stranglethorn, the people had to quickly make peace with the animals. This has caused the people of Waterstone to embrace the wildlife around them and have a great deal of love and respect for nature and all of those residing in it. This was especially impressionable on Aurain, who grew up by the sea and jungle. She has taken to many animals and reptiles, even fish... she loved them all! It was not uncommon to find this blonde-headed heiress within the forests, making friends with the beasts there and showing all, even monsters, love and kindness. Because of her great affection for animals, she has a few mounts and companions that she is enamored with. Teverus, the Riverwallow Beast Her uncle whom is a trained huntsman and famed in Stranglethorn for his kinship with even the ghastliest beasts, managed to tame a young river beast when it was only six months old. He took it to Waterstone's large stables to bed and trained, and eventually the beast became as docile as a lamb. Aurain was about sixteen when her uncle brought the beast home, and he allowed her to name it - she chose Teverus. On her 17th birthday, her uncle decided to gift it to Aurain when it was fully grown and fully trained too. Aura was happy to be able to call the riverwallow her own, and rode it nearly everywhere. The river beast is so large that she were able to construct a large lavish saddle upon it, capable of holding at least three people, with a comfortable blanket draped over it and several pillows to support her back. Her father even built a large umbrella covering so that Aurain could keep dry whenever they were treading through rain or storms. Talia, the White Hawkstrider Aurain's mother Lady Sefina Clearwater had bought a hawkstrider egg through the black market, paying a few thousand gold for it. With perfect temperatures and care, the egg eventually hatched into a pure white hawkstrider chick. It was raised as a baby with love and care from the Clearwater family, and after many years it grew into a full-grown Hawkstrider capable of being armored up, and even rode in battle. Although it was her mothers riding mount for quite some time, when Aurain was about fourteen years old she was mentored by her mother on how to ride the creature. In just a short time, her mother gave the bird to Aurain to care for and ride whenever she wanted. To this date, Talia was still ridden by Aurain and sported flashy gold plating and an immaculate scarlet saddle to display it's perfect lineage. Caussia, the Horned White Steed During the Third War when her father served, he was stationed at a campsite between Lordaeron and Quel'thalas. When everything happened and the elven kingdom was run down by the Scourge, plenty of animals and people were murdered but also fleeing. That's when he saw the quel'dorei steed in the midst of war, and since his riding horse was taken down by enemy hands he rescued the beautiful mare and rode it into battle. Him and the steed bonded during this time, and when he returned from war he kept the creature happy and healthy at the Waterstone stables. When Aurain was of age he gifted the mare to her, after she consistently promised she would ensure she was well taken care of. Aurain took great pride in her rare and beautiful white mare, affectionately deeming her "Caussia". This was a horse that she rode more than any of them, and her and the steed shared a strong bond. Poppy, the Marsuul Pup A very recent addition to Aurain's heart, was an exotic Marsuul pup taken back from Argus by her father. It was said that Astor Clearwater and a group of his soldier buddies rescued a group of marsuul pups when their mother was tragically killed during the crossfire of a battle in Argus. After rescuing the group of pups, he took one home so that he could gift it to his daughter, an award for her recent achievements in her healing and first aid academics. Aurain fell head over heels for this strange creature, taking to him immediately and naming him "Poppy". The creature had stark white fur with a bright silvery sheen to it, making him almost shimmer in the sunlight. He also had bright daffodil yellow fins on his back and tail, as well as little ones by his chubby cheeks. He was a spirited creature with plenty of energy and love, growing a strong attachment to the priestess that took him in. They were now almost never seen without eachother, the marsuul happily trailing at Aurain's feet or rambunctiously darting between her heels and gown hem. Background Aurain Clearwater was born to coastal nobility, a powerful family that resided in the southern coast of Stranglethorn Vale. The lands that her family owned were known as Waterstone, a picturesque beautiful township that even had a small castle where the Clearwater family lived. The people of Waterstone were what most would imagine islander natives to be - jovial, happy and giving. The people all lived in harmony and peace for many years, and presumably many more years to come. The Marriage of Lord Clearwater to Lady Belham The beginning centered around an unexpected marriage between a woman and man. Aura's father was known as Lord Astor Clearwater, the co-founder of Waterstone (his father was the actual founder). Anywhom, Astor was somewhat of a ladies man in his prime. He often enjoyed dating and bedding many women, almost as much as he enjoyed his booze and tobacco. He would have brief flings with women but nothing ever stuck to him, as the Lord was somewhat stuck up. He felt that no women could match his intellect and and ambition; but that all changed when he met Lady Sefina Belham. She was in all ways what he wanted physically in a woman - blonde, curves in all the right places, beautiful green eyes and slightly tanned skin. The woman was from Redridge, but journeyed to Stranglethorn Vale on a spiritual missionary trip and found herself in Waterstone where she was welcomed and asked to teach a group of children about the Light. Lord Astor Clearwater met her shortly after her lesson and was awestruck by her beauty and witty tongue. It was unlike any other woman he had ever met, and he fell head over heels for her. He spent a few months courting her, and even though she had to go back to her home in Redridge frequently the Lady fell in love with islander life. She discovered dancing there, and Astor even let her decorate the areas too. He let her put on festivals and even allowed the woman to begin to frequently spread the word of the Light in his homestead - he embraced her creative and left-sided thinking, something he was not keen to himself. After a few months, he proposed to her and she said yes. With a short time passing, she was completely moved into Waterstone and they had a stunning ceremony at sunset, right on the white sands of the sea. With the marriage in place, the "city" became even happier than before. There were nonstop festivals and songs, and the people were cheerful and content. All was well for a few years, and things simmered down to allow Astor time to focus on building a naval fleet and Sefina to recruit priests for the chapels and bring up the children of Waterstone. Soon, they welcomed the birth of their first born on a very hot summers day in June. Aurain was born and the couple was as happy as they've ever been. They were a loving couple, and had even more love to spread now that their first and only daughter was born. Early Childhood By the time Aura was just two, she was already demonstrating a powerful holy prowess. She had a deep inner light within her that her mother couldn't miss, so she was brought to the chapels daily. She thoroughly enjoyed the hymns, the lessons, and even the stories. It was quite obvious that she would one day fill her mothers shoes as a powerful priestess. Besides the Light that was within her, Aura was a child of the sea. She grew up by the ocean and was almost never not in the sunlight. As a very young child she loved swimming, building sand castles and joining the dance lessons by the ocean. She was heavily involved with sealife too, and was always bringing home turtles and crabs (learning the correct way to hold them). She was a very happy child but easily became grumpy or misbehaved when she could not be on the beach or when she was stuck in class. Aura was very close to her mother, since birth. It was rare that her father parented or helped out with Aura as a baby, which would grow to have an effect on her later and life. Not only did her mother raise, feed, clothe, and show Aura everything she needed to know - she also acted as a teacher and made Aura just as spiritual as she. Disobedience and misbehavior were very rare for Aura. She was a "golden child" when it came to school and home life. She hardly caused any problems or got into any trouble with her parents, but it can be assumed that she had such a good upbringing so there wasn't any need for Aura to be problematic. The only negative side of Aura as a little girl was that she was vastly spoiled. Her room was easily the side of a small house, overflowing in pink, toys, and whatever she desired. She could have any pets she wanted and the maids of the house were always there to pick up after her. She does not know any different, and therefore it is seldom she relate to anyone that was poor. Despite being spoiled, the girl actually grew up to be full of passion, empathy, kindness and forgiveness. She consistently gave to those who didn't have, and was generous when it came to sharing and feeding the hungry. She was a priestess at heart. House Clearwater of Waterstone In the beginning, Lord Astor Clearwater was married to his work. He often spent many laborious hours with his father, (Aurain's grandfather), Duke Alexander Clearwater. They spent their days building onto Waterstone and expanding it to the large sum of land that it is today. Her grandfather was solely responsible for causing Waterstone to flourish, as he built it's entire harbor by hand and mostly by himself (with a small team of crewmen) and making the sea trade and exports skyrocket. Soon, House Clearwater was in the business of selling animal skins, tropical fruits and vegetables, exotic medicines, and top quality meats from fish and local saber. The coin seemed to be pouring in from all directions when the harbor was up and successful, which made the House start importing things as well and making the land and buildings surrounding it, much nicer and more of a place people wanted to flock to. So as Waterstone began to flourish, so too did the population. Population began to grow rapidly in number (for an isolated coastal territory) and babies started to be born. With it growing so much, the buildings had to accomodate so a few years before Aurain was born, her father hired a crew of a hundred men to expand. New housing was built, as well as a small park, a "towns square" area and a few inns, as well. One of the last things that would be built is the chapel right on the coast of the sea, for all the priests of Waterstone to worship at. Before the priests and their students were simply using the edge of the water adjacent to the harbor, using umbrellas as shade and teaching from books - but now the holy section of Waterstone had a place to call home. Lord Astor Clearwater "rules" the lands of Waterstone with an iron fist. Crime rate is significantly low because of his harsh rules, and stern punishments. The homestead had a very small Stockade, but it was hardly ever used - crimes that were acute were punishable by complete banishment and ejection from Waterstone. So quite literally, life was like paradise in Waterstone... the beaches were crystal clear, the sands white and sea-shell decorated. Music was popular in the township as well, so there were always music around. Dancing was a popular too of course, so it wasn't unusual to see dancers around the beaches and party areas. And speaking of the "Festive" side of Waterstone... there were parties somewhere in the land, nightly. There were patios, decks, colorful lights, bards by the beach and decorations constantly. Rarely was anyone frowning while living in Waterstone, and there was always something to do. Surfing, dancing, sports centered around the water, beach ball, and even art and pottery classes were an option. Lady Clearwater was a known socialite, always planning the best parties and putting together the best town festivals. Her passion for the sea and dance was more than anyone could describe, and she was always spreading laughter and che er. When Aura was born, she was determined to raise her daughter up just like her -and that she did. Currently, Waterstone was at it's peak population of 1,0036 people. Category:Human Category:Chapelry of All Stranglethorn Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian